Blessedstar's Sorrow
by FluffballCat
Summary: Born into the world cold, hungry, and nameless Blessedkit is only lucky to be found by WindClan. Its not a time of peace among the clans, there is war between RiverClan and WindClan. Not the greatest time to be raised. [Notice: Short Chapters]


"Spike it Blessedkit!"

The moss-bally flew through the air towards the white and cream molly. She jumped as high as she could and hit it with her paw so that it bounced off the ground. Then she hit it again so that it flew over to her brother. Blessedkit watched as Fallenkit leaped through the air, his body a ebony against the periwinkle sky. He tossed it back to her. Blessedkit jumped up and grabbed the ball in her mouth, landing on her paws clumsily, she tripped and fell. "Come on Blessedkit, that would have been a great catch!" came Fallenkit's voice. The young she-kit looked up to see her brother looking down at her, his eyes wide. "Are you alright, sis?" Blessedkit stood up, dusting herself off. She spat out the moss-ball, and Fallenkit grabbed the ball. Soon they began to play again. Blessedkit's figure was reformed and she was gracefully catching and throwing the moss ball again.

Again and again the bundle of green and brown flew through the air, bouncing off the paws of the ebony kit and alabaster kit. Their blue eyes were so intently focused on the ball, especially Blessedkit's. I'm going to be a warrior soon. I can't mess up! Blessedkit's lean figures leaped through the air, catching the ball in her mouth and tossing it back to her brother, sometimes trying to never let it touch the ground.

Fallenkit threw the ball, though it wasn't really towards Blessedkit. Though she dove to pick it up, she couldn't hit it. She eyed the ball as it flew through the air and hit her adoptive mother in the face. "Careful Blessedkit," Softpetal purred, "You're going to be an apprentice soon!" Blessedkit watched as her adoptive mother tossed the ball through the air towards Fallenkit and then sat down. "Its time for your ceremony, come over here so I can clean you up!" Blessedkit sighed, and padded over to her mother's side.

"Fine..." Blessedkit whined, annoyed by the fact that she had to be groomed, she had watched Softpetal's biological kits get groomed before their ceremony, and she had been very happy that instead of having to be groomed she and her brother were allowed to keep playing, but of course she had to go and get groomed by Softpetal. Why do I have to look presentable? Softpetal herself has scars! Blessedkit flattened her ears to her head and gazed jealously at her brother as he danced around with the ball, first tossing it up for himself and then catching it. She wanted to join his game and almost did, but the rhythmic strokes of her mother's tongue on her head reminded her that soon it would be her brother's turn. Once Softpetal was done she did indeed call Fallenkit over. Joyously Blessedkit sprinted away and took the moss ball her brother had to drop. Soon she to began to play, bouncing the ball around and smiling happily. While her brother was being groomed she tried her best to show off, but of course failed and fell down again.

"What will I do with you Blessedkit?" asked Softpetal, "Now you have to get groomed again!" Fallenkit stuck his tongue out at her and Blessedkit turned away, sticking her muzzle high in the air. _Who cares what he says, I'm going to be the best warrior ever!_ She walked over to Softpetal looking very proud, despite the patches of dusty brown sprinkled all over her pelt. Blessedkit sat down again, and her mother began to dust of the dirt and groom off the patches that stuck. After what seemed like ages of watching her brother bat the ball around without falling or even coming close to it, the grooming session was over.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock!"

The small family turned to see Tigerstar, the foster father of Blessedkit and Fallenkit, standing tall on the high rock. His short brown fur sleeked down, and despite his scars he was a extremely healthy looking tom. His almond shaped amber eyes seemed to offer protection, and yet somehow warmth to the clan. He was truly what they needed to keep the clan alive. He was a hero. Blessedkit idolized him. He was a strong, brave, kind and respectable leader. He was the reason WindClan was strong. Blessedkit looked up at the leader with wide adoring eyes. _I wish he could be my mentor!_

"We gather here today to honor the apprenticeship of two kits, Fallenkit and Blessedkit. Blessedkit, step forward."

Blessedkit did as she was told. She took a few steps forward until she was right below the high rock, gazing up at him.

"Blessedkit, from this day forward until you gain your warrior name you will be known as Blessedpaw. Frostbite will be your mentor."

Blessedpaw ran to her mentors side, eyes wide and smiling. The large bushy tailed tom leaned over to touch his nose to hers. _Wow! Frostbite seems cool! I'm sure he's the best mentor in the clan!_ Blessedpaw then sat down next to Frostbite and turned to look at her brother as he too stepped forward.

"Fallenkit, from this day forward until you gain your warrior name you will be known as Fallenpaw. Redsong will be your mentor."

Blessedpaw watched as her brother touched his nose to his mentors. Then as quickly as it had started it ended. Blessedpaw started to rush over to her brother's side, but stopped when she heard Frostbite's deep voice. "Slow down Blessedpaw, you're going to break an old mans bones!" He chuckled. She turned back to look at him sheepishly. _Oops!_ Blessedpaw blushed and looked down at her paws. "Oh its fine, you couldn't help it." Frostbite dismissed it.

Blessedpaw turned back to face her brother, though a few traces of embarrassment were noticeable. "We're finally apprentices!" That was all she could say, she was too excited to think of anything better to say, but by the look in her brothers eyes she could tell he didn't care. "I know Blessed, I know!" The twins began to prance around like kits.

"That's enough now, its about time you got some rest." Blessedpaw looked up from her celebration and saw Redsong, looming over her and her brother. _Being an apprentice is just more being bossed around! But at least I can learn something._ Frostbite gave her a knowing look, but gestured towards the apprentices den. _Fine._ Blessedpaw turned to her brother, who sighed. They both padded to the den.

"I wish that we could do more stuff!" Blessedpaw whined.

"Less today means more tomorrow," Fallenpaw stated.

"I hate it when you do that," Blessedpaw said as she lay down in her nest.

"Exactly."


End file.
